


Rainy Day Lovin'

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, I love this pair, Lena is so gay for Kara, Rainy Days, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Lena has always loved to spend rainy days doing nothing. But, a certain reporter has another way for them to spend the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy fam!

Lena Luthor loved rainy days; ever since she was a kid she would build a pillow fort in one of the Luthor’s massive living rooms and hole herself inside of it as she watched the lightening flash across in the distance. When Lex was in a particularly brotherly mood he would make them both peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and recite ghost stories. Those were some of Lena’s favorite memories with her older brother. As an adult, the brunette replaced hiding in a pillow fort to laying on her window seat in her penthouse apartment and spending the day tracing shapes in the raindrop tracks. She loved spending rainy days in peaceful solitude until she began dating a certain blonde reporter.

 

While there were many reasons why Lena loved being with the Kryptonian one of her most favorites was the fact that Kara was completely okay with spending a rainy day inside doing nothing. Since she got her powers from the sun, the blonde wasn’t fond of dark, cloudy days and usually spent the day glued to the CEO’s side, pouting as she felt her power decrease. Lena loved pouty and cuddly Kara, even if the blonde didn’t.

 

So, when the brunette opened her eyes to see that National City was in the middle of what seemed to be a monsoon, she couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. She rolled onto her side and her smile quickly faded as she didn’t see her favorite hero laying beside her. Lena reached out and felt the bed; it was cold so she knew Kara must have been out of bed for a while.

 

Lena wrapped herself in her most comfortable robe and made her way through the blonde’s apartment, searching for her girlfriend. She was unsurprised to see Kara in the kitchen, stacks of pancakes on the counter. The blonde was dancing silently in front of the stove wearing her boy shorts from the night before and the CEO’s cashmere sweater. A soft smile took over her face; she would never get tired of seeing Kara being her true goofy self. She was completely comfortable to watch Kara in her element but she that sneaking up on a superhero was damn near impossible.

 

Right on cue, Kara whirled around to see her girlfriend leaning against the counter, smiling at her. “Hey, good morning!” She chirped, happily, “Are you hungry?”

 

Lena chuckled, sitting on the stools near the counter, “Oh, definitely. I burned a lot of calories last night,” she winked at Kara who blushed profusely.

 

The blonde plated some pancakes for Lena and slid them towards her with some syrup. The CEO took a bite of the food, moaning lightly; she loved Kara’s pancakes. They were so addicting. The brunette locked eyes with her girlfriend who looked like she was struggling to hold herself back. Good.

 

“So, what do you want to do today? Movie marathon?” Lena asked, expecting Kara to jump at the idea. She was a bit confused when the blonde’s blush deepened and she shook her head.

 

“Um..uh..I was, uh, actually thinking of, um, doing something else.”

 

The CEO raised one eyebrow, “Like what, dear?”

 

Kara didn’t say anything for a moment but, after looking at Lena’s curious but supportive face, she powered through. “Remember when you told me about your time in boarding school?”

 

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, “Yes, I do. Why?”

 

“Well, you were talking about uniforms and how bad you looked in them, even though I really don’t believe that. But, it reminded me of the time Eliza spent me to a private school when I first landed here. She thought it would be a safer environment than public school. And, during my short time there, I had to wear this uniform that I, um, still have.”

 

“Why do you still have it?”

 

Kara smiled, “I used it two Halloweens ago when Winn and I dressed up as characters from the Vampire Academy. Anyways, I thought I would put it on and show you how much worse I looked in a uniform than you.”

 

The brunette smiled brightly. Leave it to her sweet girlfriend to try to make her feel better about childhood memories, “You don’t have to, dear. Besides, I am sure you can pull anything off.”

 

“It’s okay! I want to! And no, I look really bad. Alex use to make fun of me when I wore it.”

 

“Ah, older sibling teasing. I remember those days,” the brunette said, wistfully. She shook her head, “Alright, if you want to make em feel better I would try to stop you. Go put it on and let’s see teenage Kara.” The blonde yelped happily before kissing her cheek and ran off to her room.

 

Lena continued to eat her pancakes while listening to the sound of Kara rifling through her room. She was putting her dishes in the sink when she heard a small cough behind her. The brunette turned her head slightly and felt her jaw dropped open.

 

Standing in front of her was the sexiest thing she’s ever seen. Kara was wearing a blue and green plaid skirt that reached the top of her muscular thighs. Her white button drop shirt was stretched across her chest and the hem did not reach the top of her skirt, leaving a strip of tan navel bare. A green tie was tied loosely around her neck and the blonde completed the outfit by tying her hair into a high ponytail.

 

Lena couldn’t breathe let out form a complete thought. The blonde seemed to grow more and more nervous as the silence stretched on. “Is it that bad?” Kara asked, playing with the hem of her skirt.

 

The brunette snapped out of her trance and immediately lunged at her girlfriend, kissing her passionately. With a surprising amount of strength, Lena grabbed Kara’s thighs and lifted her up, placing her on the counter. “You. Are. The. Most. Delicious. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Seen,” Lena whispered against her neck, punctuating every word with a kiss or a nip. The blonde began to breathe heavily, gripping the counter so hard they both heard a crack.

 

“How about we spend the day wearing out the rest of your powers?” The CEO asked, smirking at the blonde’s tightly shut eyes and heaving chest.

 

“Yes,” she whined, pulling Lena closely to her body.

 

It seems like Lena found another reason to love rainy days.


End file.
